Character Idea/Boston
Appearance - Boston looks like blond and light brown hair, short and spiky, greenish blueish eyes, short nose and ears. When he activates his power he spikes up his hair even more, and braids it, he wears a gang jacket and sunglasses. Has earrings in his ears and nose. He lifts up his fist and clenches it in a tight fist. Out of his fish goes upward a beam of yellow, that stays for the remainder of the activation. Then 15 differently shaded yellow beams of light come from the roof and pound around the area of boston over the course of 5 seconds. Each beam, if hit by it deals 1 damage and blinds the enemy, causing there controls to be quickened or slowened randomly for 4 seconds. When the lasers are done, all of them dissapear and their is a Boston Bruins symbol marked in the ground for 5 seconds. Every 5 seconds, Boston holds up his fist and pulls back. He controls all the air infront of him. If the enemy is in front of him when this happens, they get thrown to behind Boston by a yellow gust of wind dealin 4 damage. When they land, they get stuck in the ground for 3 seconds dealing 8 damage. Powers - Power#1 ( air shot ) Boston gets out a yellow glowing sword with a silver handle. He holds it at his side, then rushes forward creating a trail in the ground of slashes. If he hits, he slashes upward and time freezes, they go onto a windy background, like that guy with light blue hair. They are twirling in the air. He comes level with them and then slashes them 10 times repetitively, each dealing 3 damage, and creating a slash mark in the air that stays and then fades for 1 second. Then he starts spinning vertically at them. He spins so fast that he looks like a gold, silver, and yellow chain blade. The enemy starts gushing yellow blood. he does this for 5 seconds, each 3 milliseconds dealing 1 damage. Then he holds up his fist with a sword in it and says some wierd thing. One yellow laser comes down, dealing 5 damage and pounding them into the ground for 3 seconds. And the ball appears where they went into the ground. Power #2 ( ground shot ) Boston gets a yellow glowing spear and holds it up straight. Then he pounds the ground with it creating a yellow crack in the ground. Out of the crack come a whole bunch of swirling, yellow balls. Boston sucks them up with his staff. Then he holds it forward and points it at the enemy. Then 30 explosive yellow balls come out of the tip, spiraling towards the enemy, some missing. If hit by one, it deals 2 damage and explodes in orange. The 29th one contains the ball, if hit by this, it deals 5 damage, and explodes the enemy for 3 seconds. Power #3 ( counter attack ) Boston rushes forward right away and if he hits, he smacks them upward dealing 10 damage and jumps up, then he starts spinning with golden, silver, and yellow chains. He does this for 3 seconds, each second dealing 2 damage 5 times, and then pounds them into the ground for 3 seconds dealing 5 damage. Unlock Requirements - You must complete 100 tournaments. With 2 different players. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas